Angel In Disguise
by xMorbidxAngelx
Summary: - "The wondrous moment of our meeting . . . I well remember you appear Before me like a vision fleeting, A beauty's angel pure and clear." -Alexander Pushkin
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel in Disguise**

Chapter 1

From where she sat, she could clearly see the man who sat on a bench nearby. She sighed to herself as she allowed herself to admire him, safe in the knowledge that he would not see her.

His amber eyes could almost suffocate you with the intensity of their stare, while his unsmiling mouth seemed to be yearning for a reason to smile. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a matter of minutes. Eventually, she threw the man one last glance before picking up her books and leaving the park and the man behind.

It was purely by chance that she had found him sitting so close to her when she arrived at the park intent on a serious study session without distractions. The lake in the middle of the park always had a soothing effect on her and it was here that she had caught a glimpse of silver shining brightly in the fading sunlight. She looked up from the book she had been reading to find a man sitting sedately on a bench opposite hers, engrossed in a book. It was the man she had always admired from afar but never had the courage to talk to. The man who haunted her dreams since she first laid eyes on him. A true vision of beauty. One might even go so far as to say he was angelic. However, angelic he may be, but the man was said to have a heart cast of stone. His face never betrayed emotion and he spoke in a cold, yet soft voice. It was impossible to get close to this man. It was simply inconceivable that this man should befriend anyone, let alone herself. The great Sesshoumaru chose to live his life alone.

Rin sighed as she walked down the path towards the park's gates. It had never been so apparent that she had been wasting her time on him. She stopped and looked up, finding herself standing on the bridge over a narrow part of the lake. Turning around, she leaned against the railing as she watched the setting sun and admired the beauty of her surroundings in the waning light. She looked down into the water below her and resolved to move on. There was no longer any point in wishing she could be the woman to melt this man's heart. She almost laughed at the thought of any woman melting his heart. With that thought in her head, she looked around her once more before leaving the park and towards, what she hoped to be, a new start in her life.

Sesshoumaru had sensed someone's presence nearby but had chosen to ignore it. It happened frequently and although it was tiresome, there was little he could do about it. Being the son of one of the most powerful men in the city, it was hard to find peace. There always seemed to one or two young women nearby all desperate to catch his attention. He sighed as he shut his book and rubbed his eyes wearily. Despite how annoying and inconvenient these women were, Sesshoumaru would never show any signs of irritation.

He looked up as he heard the faint sound of clicking heels against the pavement and his eyes fell upon a young woman walking across the bridge nearby. Her long dark hair flowed out behind her and her otherwise pleasant features were marred by a slight frown. Shaking his head slightly, he stood up and slipped his book into the pocket of his coat and made his way towards his car to make his way home.

He pushed the door to his apartment open and walked in, kicking the door closed behind him. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and placed the bags he had been carrying on the counter and sat down heavily on a chair nearby. He picked up an envelope on his table and opened it carefully, noting the seal which bore his father's initials. Sighing, he pulled out an invitation to a celebration of his brother's engagement. Setting it down, he contemplated his chances of survival if he did not attend the event. Deciding they were not in his favour, he picked up the phone and called his father to inform him that he would be attending.

Hours later, Sesshoumaru sat behind an enormous mahogany desk in his study, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Leaning back, he allowed his tall frame to sink into the soft leather of his chair before reaching out slender fingers to gently tap the keys as he set to work on the work he had been set. After several moments, he opened a window displaying his emails and, not seeing anything interesting, he closed it again. He returned to the work he had been doing and tapped his fingers in the sleek surface of his desk as he struggled to concentrate on the task at hand. Boredom soon overtook him and his mind refused to cooperate. He tapped his fingers on his desk again in irritation. He had no new ideas. How was once supposed to write with no inspiration? Utterly impossible.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was 23 years old. He lived alone and attended a prestigious university near the town centre. His family were rich and although they could afford to live comfortably, they did not flaunt their wealth. It was this modesty that made his family the pride of the small neighbourhood they lived in. While Sesshoumaru lived alone, his younger brother, Inuyasha, lived with his fiancée, Kagome, in one of the family houses nearby. Kagome was virtually a family member already, despite their wedding being several months away. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a younger sister, Izumi, who lived with their parents. Izumi was 16 years old and adored her brothers as much as they adored her.

His siblings were very different from him. Inuyasha was the family champion. He had a black belt in Karate and practiced Tae Kwon Do almost religiously. He tended to be very aggressive at times, but fortunately, Kagome was always able to soothe his fiery temper. Izumi was a gentle girl and practiced Jujitsu almost as religiously as Inuyasha did Tae Kwon Do. She was always the one who would intervene when her brothers' arguments got too rowdy and was always the one to calm them and be there for them in their times of need. In contrast to his cheerful, friendly siblings, Sesshoumaru was the complete opposite. He was withdrawn and exceedingly quiet. He spoke only when necessary and concentrated on academic work more than physical triumphs. Although he didn't venture into the sports field very often, his archery and swordsmanship was said to be of the highest standards.

Meanwhile…

Rin paced her bedroom anxiously. Although she still stood by her decision to move on and forget Sesshoumaru, it would take time and distractions. Unfortunately, she lacked the latter. With a sigh, she walked into the living room and sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room and pushed books aside as she searched for a pen and paper. Having located the objects of her search, she was just about to put pen to paper when the phone rang. Sighing again, she reached over the pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin! I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine thank you, Kagome," she answered politely. "How are your plans coming along?"

"They're coming along quite nicely actually. Izayoi and Izumi have been helping out a lot lately."

"That's good. Was there something in particular you wanted to talk to me about Kagome?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're having a celebration dinner on tomorrow night at Inutaisho and Izayoi's. It's a black tie and tails sort of affair."

"Do I need to bring anything other than myself?"

Kagome laughed merrily. "It's all been taken care of. Thanks for the offer though! Come over to our house at about 6pm and we'll go up to the main house together, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!"

Rin put the phone back in its cradle and sighed for a third time. It seemed that she would have a busy day tomorrow. Glancing at the clock, she stood up and headed towards her bedroom intent on a good night's sleep before her hectic day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel in Disguise**

**Chapter 2**

Rin had spent the day worrying about her chosen outfit for that night and she frowned as she watched the rain falling against the windows. This did not bode well. She didn't want to walk to Kagome's in the rain. It couldn't be helped though. She sighed and sank down into a chair and waited to see if the rain would stop.

Sesshoumaru paced his room impatiently as he waited for his suit to be delivered. He had sent it out for dry cleaning with specific instructions that it should be returned to him in time to wear tonight, but it had yet to return. His patience was wearing thin as he looked out the window, hoping to see someone carrying the suit. He had less than two hours before he was due to arrive at the party and he had several things to do before he arrived. How was he supposed to prepare when he was missing the key part of his outfit?! Fuming, he stormed over to the phone and just as his hand reached out to pick it up, his doorbell rang. Snatching his hand back, he crossed the distance to the door in a matter of seconds and pulled the door open to reveal a nervous looking young man holding his suit. Knowing better than to ask for payment, the man surrendered the article of clothing to its owner before turning tail and running out of the building.

Later, Sesshoumaru arrived at his parents' home, delayed only by his decision to pick up some flowers for Izumi, Kagome and Izayoi. He climbed the stairs to the massive house that lay before him. The entrance hall of the house was a stunning sight. It had been decorated ornately with garlands of flowers and clusters of balloons hanging from the banisters of the huge staircase. As he ventured forward, he noticed that the dull grey carpet that usually covered the floor of the hall had been replaced by one of a deep red colour. The wooden panels and furniture had been polished until Sesshoumaru swore he could see his own reflection as he stepped inside and removed his coat. A banner hung across the archway that led into his father's conference room congratulating Inuyasha and Kagome on their engagement and forthcoming marriage. He smirked as he thought that he would never have expected his younger brother to be getting married before him. Silently he prayed that he at least got married before Izumi!

The sound of voices coming from the direction of the kitchen caught his attention and he made his way towards them. Once again his step mother's interior design floored him as he moved through the house. It seemed as though everything had been replaced, everything he that made this place his childhood home was gone. Briefly he glanced into his father's conference room and gasped in surprise. The chandelier had been replaced and the carpet removed to reveal gleaming wooden floors. He had spent many hours in this room listening to the boring speeches his father's associates had made, but as he looked at it now, he wondered how he could ever have thought this room dull.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw his step mother standing in the middle of the room giving orders to everyone. He long dark hair had been tied up and gave her an almost severe expression, although he knew that she was a gentle soul despite her slightly intimidating exterior. She looked over at him and gave him a fond smile before moving towards him.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru dear," she greeted. "You're a bit early."

He shrugged. "I thought I was going to be late."

Izayoi laughed softly and patted his arm gently. "I didn't know you liked flowers," she said in surprise as she looked down at the three bouquets in his arms.

"I don't." He pulled out a bouquet of bright yellow tulips and handed them to her. "Those are for you."

"Thank you, dear. They're lovely."

Izayoi turned away to find vase to put the flowers in, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone at the kitchen's entrance. Not sure what to do, he walked over to an empty table and put down the remaining two bouquets. He was just about to leave the room when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. Stiffening slightly, he turned around and found himself looking down into his sister's smiling face.

"I was wondering if you were planning to turn up, nii-san," she said in a teasing voice.

He patted her shoulder gently and disentangled himself from her arms. "I doubt I'd have survived long if I didn't come. By the way…" he turned back to the table picked up a bouquet of lilies. "These are for you."

Izumi grinned at her brother and took them gratefully. "Thank you!" She handed them to her mother who was standing nearby before turning back to her brother. "I have to go and get ready for the party, I'll see you later!" She leaned up and gave him a hug before running out of the room.

Elsewhere…

Rin rushed up the street towards Inuyasha and Kagome's house, desperately hoping that the rain would not start until she had arrived. The magnificent structure that was their home came into sight, dwarfing all other houses around it. Despite having been to their house many times, the building was still impressive no matter how many times one had seen it. She came to a halt outside the door and gave a sigh of relief as she knocked on the door before her. Seconds later, it was opened to reveal a breathless Kagome.

"Rin! I was worried you might get caught in the rain. Come in!"

The pair walked into the living room where Inuyasha sat watching television. He looked up and smiled a greeting at Rin.

"You two better get yourselves ready. We have to leave in just under an hour."

Kagome gasped. "We'll be ready in time!" she said as she dragged Rin towards the staircase.

"What are you going to wear?" Rin asked her friend as she stood in the middle of her dressing room.

"I don't know! I've got some many choices and _I don't like any of them!"_

_Rin sighed and walked towards the wardrobe. Pulling the doors open, she flicked through the dressed that hung neatly over an enormous collection of shoes. Eventually she came back to where her friend stood carrying her choice. _

"_This is a nice one. You should wear this. Red is Inuyasha's favourite colour as well." She walked back over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of red shoes and handed them to her friend. _

_Minutes later, Kagome was dressed in her red dress with matching shoes. Rin smiled at her friend. She looked radiant! Her dark hair was a stark contrast to the bright dress and after her make up had been done, she truly looked like the bride that she was. _

"_You've got 15 minutes to get dressed, Rin. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Kagome said after a few minutes. _

"_That's plenty of time."_

_Kagome left the room and Rin stood up and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a black dress and slipped it over her head. After doing her hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck, she slipped her feet into shoes she knew would make her at least an inch taller and quickly applied a small amount of make up. Her friends smiled in approval when she joined them downstairs and they made their way out the door towards the car that awaited them. _

_As she sat in the seat behind Inuyasha, Rin wrung her hands nervously in her lap as she gazed out the window. It was true that she had decided not to waste her life pining after a man who would never look her way, but it was easier said than done. It would be exceptionally hard considering Sesshoumaru was incredibly good looking, which made him hard to forget, and he was also Inuyasha's brother. With a sigh, Rin hoped that she could prevent herself from falling for the man a second time. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel in Disguise**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru gazed across the room with a distinct air of indifference. He didn't know the majority of the people present and some of the people he did, he wished he didn't. He sighed and looked down at his nearly empty wine glass, the deep red liquid swished around the glass soundlessly as he tipped his hand gently from side to side. Izumi sat beside him, but was immersed in conversation with a young man whose name Sesshoumaru didn't remember. As boredom sank in, he cursed himself for fearing the wrath of his sister and step mother and for actually coming to this event. He raised his eyes and scanned the crowd once again hoping that there would be someone he could alleviate his boredom.

On the other side of the room, he saw a woman standing beside Kagome, deep in conversation. He watched as she moved towards the refreshments table. Her long black dress fitted snugly, showing enough of her curvy figure to be tantalizing but not enough to be considered indecent. The bodice of the dress was pulled tight by a series of red ribbons that were tied up the back of the dress, while the rest of the dress seemed to float around her in a cloud of black lace and satin. Her dark hair was tied up in a near bun at the nape of her neck and as she turned around, he noticed just how beautiful she was. Thick, dark lashes framed the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen and full lips curved upwards into an inviting smile.

Sesshoumaru watched the woman in amazement. He had never seen her before and yet his brother seemed very familiar with her. A surge of jealousy swept through him as he watched his brother talk casually with the woman before they both started laughing. His jealousy turned to anger as he saw Inuyasha and the mystery woman disappear out of the room. Sesshoumaru looked away and glared at his wine glass as his grip on it tightened. He wanted to know who this woman was, he wanted to know everything about her, but he knew his chances of seeing her again this night were not very high.

Elsewhere…

"You look lovely tonight, Rin!" Izayoi exclaimed as she stood beside her husband, Inutaisho.

Said woman blushed and mumbled her thanks as the older couple gazed down at her fondly. Desperate to find a way out of an awkward situation, Rin excused herself and made her way back into the main room and towards the refreshments table once again. She sighed as she looked at all the different types of drinks available and cursed her indecisiveness. Just as she was about to walk away, she heard someone laugh softly beside her. Turning to look, she saw a tall man with long dark hair and a purple symbol on his forehead. Sensing, her gaze, he turned to look down at her and smiled.

"Is there something funny?" Rin questioned, confused.

"It seems that I am not the only one who suffers from indecisiveness," he said in a deep voice.

Rin smiled and relaxed a bit. "No, you are not alone. There is far too much choice. I don't know what choose!"

"Would you accept a suggestion?" the man asked with a smirk. Rin nodded and waited for him to continue. The man leaned forward and picked up a glass of champagne and held it out to her. "This is said to be the finest champagne available."

She accepted the glass and sipped it, a smile spreading across her face soon after. "I can see why. It's delicious."

The man laughed again. "I'm Suzuki Bankotsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzuki-san. I'm Kinjo Rin."

"The pleasure is mine, Kinjo-san," Bankotsu said with a charming smile as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Rin giggled. "Please, call me Rin. Kinjo-san doesn't sound right."

"Only if you call me by my first name."

"I think we have a deal."

"Shall we find somewhere to sit?"

Rin nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led through the crowds of people towards an empty table near the door. When they finally reached their destination, Bankotsu pulled her chair out for her and smiled at her as he took his place beside her.

"So, Rin, how old are you?" He asked casually, searching for a way to start conversation.

"It's impolite to ask a lady her age," Rin said with a vague smile.

"So I've been told. You're not offended I hope?"

"Not at all. I'm 21 actually. What about yourself?"

"I'm 25. Do you work?"

"Not as yet. I have just finished a secretarial course and am in search of a job. What do you do?"

Bankotsu nodded politely, understanding that jobs did not come easily. "I'm Izayoi's accountant."

"For her interior design business?" Bankotsu nodded. "I believe it's quite a successful company now. I was only a child when I first heard about it."

"It is very prosperous nowadays."

-

On the other side of the room, Sesshoumaru was searching the room for a glimpse of the woman he had seen earlier. She was a beauty, there was no doubting that. He was curious and wanted to find her, to speak to her. After wandering aimlessly around the room for what seemed like hours, Sesshoumaru finally heaved a long suffering sigh and made his way towards the table where Inuyasha and Kagome sat. However, before he reached his destination, he was pulled aside by his step mother.

"Sesshoumaru! I've been looking for you," she said with a smile as she pulled him towards the door. "There's someone I want you to meet."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Izayoi with mild curiosity. "Who?"

"There she is," Izayoi waved to a young woman standing in the hall as they made their way towards her. "Sesshoumaru, this is Oshiro Kagura. Kagura, this is my step son, Sesshoumaru."

The woman nodded and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru-san. I've heard a lot about you from Izayoi."

"Well, I've got things to attend to," Izayoi said with a smile. "I'll see you two later."

Sesshoumaru and Kagura stood and watched as the older woman left the pair alone. With a sigh, he motioned for Kagura to follow him and walked back into the main room to find some seating. Once seated, he took his time to have a good look at the woman sitting before him as she watched the couples dancing. She also had long dark hair; hers was tied up and had what appeared to be feathers at the back of her head. Although her smile was gentle, there seemed to be harshness about her eyes that would chill any other man to the bone. Not only that, her eyes were blood red – an unusual colour. It was true that she was pretty, but she was dull in comparison to the woman he had spent half the night searching for.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagura asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Shall we dance?"

He stared at her for a moment and then looked at the dance floor. He would have a good view of the room from there, maybe he could find the mystery woman. Nodding, he stood up and held out his hand to her before making his way to the very centre of the dance floor.

Reluctantly, he wrapped an arm around Kagura's waist and took her hand in his as they began to move to the slow music. He heard her sigh and felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he grimaced inwardly, not enjoying this in the slightest. Amber eyes scanned the crowds intently. He briefly caught a glimpse of a dark haired woman in a black dress. Was it her? He couldn't be sure; there were several dark haired women in black dresses present tonight. Kagura included. Once more, he sighed to himself and thought it better to give up his search.

A melodious laugh broke through his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder to find yet another dark haired woman dancing behind him. Wanting a better look, he turned around as they danced so he could look at her. Kagura noticed nothing, apparently still content to be where she was. Sesshoumaru looked over her head and felt his breath catch in his throat. The woman he had been looking for was before him, in the arms of another man. Her black dress swayed around her as the pair moved and she smiled happily. Sesshoumaru felt yet another wave of jealousy as he watched the man tighten his grip on her waist and pull her closer. The man leaned down and whispered something in her ear. There was a pause before the woman started to laugh again. Wanting to at least find out who the woman was, Sesshoumaru watched the pair intently trying to find something he use as an excuse to go over to talk to them. He frowned as realisation hit him. That man was none other than Suzuki Bankotsu. His step mother's accountant. Suddenly he had the opportunity he wanted.

"I've seen some people I'd like to talk to," Sesshoumaru told Kagura as he stopped moving and stepped back. "You may come with me if you wish."

Nodding happily, Kagura latched onto his arm, much to his displeasure, and walked with him towards the dancing pair.

-

Rin laughed as she danced. Bankotsu was a very funny man and she enjoyed his company. To be here, dancing in the arms of another very handsome man was more than she could wish for. She sighed as she felt Bankotsu's arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer. Rin leaned forward slightly and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat as they moved slowly to the music. She realised that her worries about falling for Sesshoumaru again were ridiculous. She hadn't seen him all night and was very glad. Unfortunately for her, she happiness was interrupted by a deep voice greeting Bankotsu.

Instantly recognising that voice, Rin stiffened slightly and didn't turn around. Feeling this sudden change in her behaviour, Bankotsu frowned slightly and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer still. Rin sighed and laid her head back against his chest as she waited to see what would happen next.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Bankotsu," Sesshoumaru said by way of a greeting.

"It has been a while," Bankotsu agreed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I suppose so. Did you help with the designs?"

"Of course not," Bankotsu said with a laugh. "I'm an accountant not a designer. Izayoi did it all, with some help from Hiten as well I believe."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Bankotsu," Sesshoumaru said in his usual quiet voice as he nodded towards Rin who still stood in Bankotsu's arms.

Looking down at the woman he held, Bankotsu smiled. "Yes. She's quite lovely isn't she?" Rin stared up at him in amazement as a blush coloured her face. What was he doing?! Before she could speak, Bankotsu carried on. "I didn't know you had one either."

"No. She is not my girlfriend. We only met this evening at my mother's insistence."

"Ah. I see," Bankotsu nodded in understanding.

"We have much to discuss, shall we find some seating?" Sesshoumaru asked, not wanting to let the woman out of his sight again. His heart had sunk when he heard she was Bankotsu's girlfriend, but something about the way she had looked at made him wonder if it was true. He was determined to find out the truth.

The two couples walked over to the nearest vacant seats and took their places. Once again, Bankotsu held out Rin's chair for her with a smile before taking a seat beside her. She was grateful that he was with her; she wouldn't have been able to handle the situation if she was alone. Quietly, she sat beside Bankotsu and listened to his conversation with Sesshoumaru. Every so often, Rin would feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her and would blush. Sensing that Sesshoumaru's gaze was making uncomfortable, Bankotsu turned in his seat slightly and casually draped his arm over her shoulders. He was thrilled that she was going along with him when he felt her rest her head against his shoulder.

After a couple of hours of conversation, Rin glanced up at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight. Excusing herself for a moment, she hurried away to find Kagome. Just as she walked out into the hall, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw Kagome rushing towards her.

"Rin! I've been looking for you for ages."

"I was just looking for you as well."

"Really? I wanted to tell you something."

Sensing that it would be about her ride home, Rin sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I are going to stay the night here. You can stay as well and we'll give you a ride home in the morning."

"That's okay Kagome. I'll go home tonight, I really want to sleep in my own bed after being here so long tonight," she said with a vague smile.

Kagome laughed. "That's alright. How will you get home?"

"I'll find a way."

With that said, Rin made her way back to the table where she had left Bankotsu. As she walked, she prayed that Sesshoumaru and his friend had left, but as she walked into the room, she felt disappointment rush through her. They were still there. Slowly, she walked back to the table and sat down. She sat through yet another hour of conversation before deciding that enough was enough. She was tired and Sesshoumaru was making her nervous. She smiled at everyone and began collecting her belongings. Taking her hint, Bankotsu picked up the wrap she had draped over the back of her chair and put it over her shoulders before standing up and offering his arm to Rin.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, Sesshoumaru, and it was nice to meet you Oshiro-san, but I think it's time we left. It's getting quite late."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru stood up with Kagura beside him. "I will come and see you off as soon as I ensure Kagura is on her way home."

Rin and Bankotsu watched as Sesshoumaru walked away from them with Kagura hanging off his arm. Sighing, Rin sank back down into her chair. She hadn't thought about this, how was she going to get home? Bankotsu laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lied about you being my girlfriend, Rin."

She looked up at him in surprise. "That's alright."

"I could tell you weren't comfortable being around Sesshoumaru, it was the only way I could think of to keep him away from you."

"Thank you, Bankotsu. That was kind of you," Rin said with a smile as she looked up at the tall man beside her.

"Can I offer you a lift home?"

Rin leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. "You truly are my saviour tonight!" she exclaimed happily.

Bankotsu laughed. "Let's go and get ready to leave," he said as he led her towards the door.

Minutes later, Bankotsu stood at the door and looked out with a frown. He didn't notice Rin come up to stand beside him. She shivered as her exposed arms met the ice cold wind blowing outside. Stepping back, Bankotsu closed the door with a sigh.

"It's very cold, Rin. That wrap of yours isn't going to keep you warm," he said as he looked at her.

Bankotsu stepped forward and put his coat over her shoulders. Just as he was fastening the top two buttons, Sesshoumaru entered the hall and watched the pair with jealousy swirling through his veins. Stepping back, Bankotsu smiled at Rin and wrapped an arm around her waist, before turning to speak to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for your company tonight, Sesshoumaru. It was most enjoyable."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I trust you will get home safely."

"Certainly." Bankotsu pulled Rin closer and smiled down at her. "I think it's time I put Rin to bed. She can be quite bad tempered in the mornings if she lacked sleep," he teased her gently.

"As is the way of all women," Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless voice as he tried to quell the anger burning in his veins at the thought of this man sharing her bed.

Rin glared at him briefly before turning to Bankotsu. "Shall we go?"

Said man nodded and opened the door, letting a blast of cold air rush over the pair of them. "See you again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Angel in Disguise**_

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru came downstairs to have breakfast with his family the next morning only to be greeted by a smirk from Inuyasha. Deciding that it was too early to argue, he ignored him and sat down. Accepting the coffee Izayoi gave him, he began to eat his breakfast silently, praying that Inuyasha would not pick a fight. Unfortunately for him, his prayers were not answered.

"I saw you talking to Rin last night," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Actually I was talking to her boyfriend. Your accountant as a matter of fact," he added a he looked at Izayoi.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Inuyasha laughed loudly. "Rin doesn't have a boyfriend."

"How would you know?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother impatiently.

"She would have told us if she did."

"She doesn't have to tell you everything, you know."

Kagome giggled and Inuaysha's jaw dropped open as he realised his brother was right. Maybe Rin did have a boyfriend! Inutaisho smirked at his son but said nothing. Izayoi smiled as she looked at her family over the rim of her tea cup.

"I think it's good. Rin hasn't had much luck with men from what she's told me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You know Rin?"

"Of course I do, dear. Everyone in the family knows her."

"Except you evidently," his father added with a smirk.

"How is it possible that you all know her and I'd never heard of her until last night?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You were always locked away in your bedroom when she came over to play when we were younger. Actually, she's been coming over here for years and has never once seen you in your own home."

"What did you think of her, nii-san?" Izumi asked suddenly from the end of the table near Inutaisho. She had been reading and seemed to ignore everything that was taking place around her.

"She didn't talk much. I suppose she was nice enough. A bit too shy perhaps."

Izumi nodded and looked back down at her book before closing it with a snap and standing up. "Thank you for breakfast," she said to her parents and walked out the room.

Everyone watched her leave in silence before continuing their meal. There was not more talk of Rin during the meal and Sesshoumaru was left to dwell on the thoughts of her leaving with Bankotsu the night before. It was true that they seemed like a couple, but could it really be true? He had to make plans to find out for himself.

-

Three days later, Izayoi stood in the small room she used as a studio in the large Taisho house. Her assistant, Hiten, paced the room while Bankotsu sat behind his mahogany desk engrossed in a pile of paperwork.

"Where is she?!" Hiten demanded as he stopped pacing.

"Calm down, Hiten. She'll be here," Izayoi said gently as she went to her seat and picked up her knitting.

"She has the material we need to make a start on the new design!"

Bankotsu looked up from his papers. "Who is 'she'?"

Izayoi just smiled but said nothing. Hiten opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when the door was pushed open and a young woman stood in the doorway, bent double as she tried to catch her breath. Bankotsu watched in curiosity, not sure who this woman was and why she was so important.

"You're late!!" Hiten yelled at her as he recognised her.

Still breathing heavily, the woman stood up and glared at him. "You would be as well if you had to run all the way to the fabric shop because someone was too lazy to get in his car and do it himself!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he recognised Rin standing in the middle of the room, currently engaged in a screaming match with Hiten. He sent a questioning glance to Izayoi who merely smiled at him as she put aside her knitting and made her way towards the pair to put a stop to the argument.

"Alright, you two. That's enough." She turned to Rin. "Do you have the material?"

"Here is it," she responded and held up a large bag of material.

"Brilliant!" Izayoi exclaimed. "Hiten, get to work on cutting it up. I'll find the patterns we need. Rin, could you go and make us some coffee?"

Nodding, Rin left the room and made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. She pulled mugs out of the cupboards and set them out along the kitchen counter as she waited for the water to boil. Hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, she turned around just in time to see Bankotsu coming through the doorway.

"Rin?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Hello, Bankotsu," she said with a smile and turned back to the mugs. "I thought you were Hiten coming back to shout some more."

"Why are you here?"

"I work with Izayoi, didn't you know?"

He shook his head. "Why haven't I seen you here before?"

"I don't normally come to the studio. I work mainly on location," she said with a smile.

"Oh…" he said as he watched her pouring out the coffee. He stepped forward and picked up two of the mugs when she had finished.

Everyone sat quietly in the studio for a moment, enjoying the silence. After a moment, Izayoi looked up and smiled slightly.

"So, Bankotsu…"

He looked up from the papers on his desk. "Yes?"

"I hear you have a girlfriend," she said and watched his expression carefully.

Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly. Leaning back in his chair, he smirked. "Who did you hear that from?"

"I have my sources."

"Is it true? Did someone actually agree to go out with you?" Hiten demanded incredulously.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Bankotsu said calmly.

Hiten laughed. "I didn't think so! What woman in her right mind would go out with you?"

"What, exactly, is wrong with me?" Bankotsu demanded defensively.

"Everything," Hiten said simply.

Rin sat quietly in her chair, sipping her coffee as she watched the conversation unfold. She caught Izayoi's questioning gaze and the conversation was explained in a single glance. She sighed and sank down into her seat. Evidently Sesshoumaru had told them about the story Bankotsu had made up. Rin turned her mind back to the conversation Bankotsu and Hiten were having, deciding to ignore Izayoi's gaze that clearly wanted answers.

"No woman would go out with you," Hiten said calmly as he looked at the man behind the desk.

"But one would choose you instead?" Bankotsu asked.

"Of course they would!"

"You're even more undesirable than me!"

"Certainly not!"

"Why's that?"

"I have style. Women like that." Bankotsu glared at the man, but said nothing. "Anyway! You haven't answered the question. Who is your girlfriend?"

Izayoi wanted answers and was getting impatient. "Would you like respond to that, Rin?" she asked with a sly smile.

Rin's head shot up as she stared at her. "I… err… How would I know who his girlfriend is?"

Hiten's eyes widened as he stared from Rin to Bankotsu. "You and him?" he asked incredulously. "What could you possibly see in him?!"

"Just leave it alone," Bankotsu said quietly.

"Indeed. Let's get back to work, Hiten," Izayoi said happily. "Have you finished cutting up the material?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant, let's take that and the patterns down to the factory and get started on the design." She turned and picked up her papers before looking at Rin who still sat in her chair carefully avoiding anyone's gaze. "Rin, could you stay here and tidy up a bit? There's also a new project in the drawer over there that I want you to have a look at. I want to know your ideas when we get back later."

Rin nodded and said nothing as she continued to watch the steam from her coffee rising.

After Izayoi and Hiten had left, silence reigned for a couple of minutes as both Bankotsu and Rin struggled to find something to say. Eventually, Rin sighed and sank down into her seat, stretching her legs out in front of her. She put her empty mug on the table beside her and crossed her legs at the ankles as she closed her eyes trying to find a solution to the predicament.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Bankotsu said quietly as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's alright, Bankotsu. You didn't tell them, but apparently Sesshoumaru did."

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I suppose we'll just have to tell them when they get back later."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Rin? I hope you know that Sesshoumaru works here most days and from the looks of it, you're going to be too."

Rin's eyes widened. "He works here?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Inutaisho spends some days here as well. They conduct their business meetings here."

"Kami…" Rin groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Rin, I know it's none of my business, but why are you so desperate to avoid Sesshoumaru?"

There was a pause before she answered. "I'm moving on."

"I see…" Bankotsu nodded as he understood the situation.

"If I'm around him it'll be harder and I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

Bankotsu was silent and looked out of the window with a thoughtful expression. He wanted to help her; he really did, but didn't know how. Turning his gaze away from the window, he looked at her small frame sitting hunched over in a seat across the room from him. He couldn't help but think that she looked just as beautiful in her current vulnerable state as she had the night he had first met her. With a sigh, he stood up and walked around the desk to kneel in front of her. She looked up at him when she felt him take her small hands in his larger ones and he saw her worried expression.

"Rin…" he took a deep breath and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I want to help, but there is only one solution that I can think of."

"I can't tell them the truth," she said, a note of panic creeping into her voice.

He pressed a finger against her lips. "That's not what I meant. The only other alternative I can think of is for us to become a couple."

Rin stared at him. It was true that was one way to solve their current problem, but surely there was another way? She frowned as she thought about it, trying to find an alternative. Eventually she gave up and looked at the man kneeling before her. His expression told her that he had given his suggestion a lot of thought and the way he waited patiently for her response told her that he wanted her to think it over carefully as well. She wasn't against the idea of being his girlfriend, but she didn't know anything about him. It was true that she had felt very safe when he had wrapped his arms around her when Sesshoumaru had approached them. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she enjoyed the experience. Eventually she reached her decision.

"Bankotsu," she paused and squeezed his hands gently.

He looked up at her and squeezed her hands in return. "Yes? What do you think of the suggestion?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

It took a moment for him realise what she had just said. He looked at her blankly for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Letting go of her hands, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

As the new couple shared their moment of happiness, they were unaware of the figure that stood in the shadows near the doorway. Amber eyes flicked over the couple before the figure turned and walked away as silently as it had come. Sesshoumaru had seen everything. He came to the studio initially to ask Izayoi if she wanted to have lunch with him. Upon his arrival he found only two people in the room, neither of whom were his step mother. His eyes widened as he saw Bankotsu kneeling before her and Rin looking at him with an anxious expression. He couldn't hear what was being said, but there was a moment of silence before Rin smiled at him, agreeing to what he said.

Sesshoumaru's heart had sunk at that moment; this confirmed they were a couple. After all, he had just seen Bankotsu propose to Rin, had he not? As he reached the room where he worked, he sank down into his seat with a sigh. If only he hadn't spent all those years locked away in his room when he could have been seeing Rin. He was a foolish man. She was the perfect woman for him and he had lost his chance of being with her. His hands curled into fists as he thought about what he had just seen. It wasn't fair. He had just found her and now he was going lose her. Surely there was some way he could get her? Even if she was engaged to be married. She wasn't married yet, maybe he still had time to show her she was making the wrong choice? How could he do it? He gazed out the window as he pondered his situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Angel in Disguise**_

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru paced his office and ran his fingers through his hair irritably. It had been 2 weeks since he had seen Bankotsu propose to Rin and he still didn't know what he was going to do next. Sighing in defeat he sank down into his chair and tapped his fingers on his enormous desk. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door; he looked up to see Izumi walking towards him frowning at a sheet of paper in her hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I was just looking at the seating arrangements for the rehearsal dinner."

"Rehearsal dinner?"

"Yes. Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" she asked him in surprise.

"Inuyasha doesn't tell me anything."

She frowned and started muttering to herself. "Damn him. Leaving me to tell everyone." She sighed and looked down the sheet again before looking at her brother. "The rehearsal dinner is this Friday here in father's conference room at exactly 7pm."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at how serious Izumi was being. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all. Everything's fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Did your boyfriend leave you?"

Izumi glared at her brother and sighed. "Fine. He left me for some younger girl."

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up, opening his arms to his sister.

She came towards him and let him fold her into an embrace. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

Holding her at arm's length, he looked down into her eyes with his usual expressionless face. "You can tell me anything, Izumi."

"I know. Thank you," she looked up at him and smiled slyly. "It looks like we're both out of luck, isn't that right, nii-san?" He looked away and said nothing. "I know you like her," Izumi continued. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, she's not married yet. I still have a chance."

Izumi's eyes widened as he spoke. "Married? Are you after Rin or Kagome?"

"Rin of course."

"She's not getting married."

"I thought I saw Bankotsu proposing to her a couple of weeks ago," he replied, slightly confused.

Izumi shook her head. "No. There's no ring on her finger."

This news brightened Sesshoumaru's mood somewhat. Now he didn't have to hurry as much as he had first thought. "I see."

"Bankotsu's a nice guy, but I'm not sure if they're suited to be together," Izumi said as she looked thoughtfully out of the window.

"Then I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" Sesshoumaru said with a slightly grin.

She laughed. "I think so. You deserve to be happy, nii-san."

-

Friday came and Rin spent the majority of the day in the studio in the Taisho household as she helped Izumi and Izayoi add the finishing touches to Kagome's dress for the evening. Hiten wondered around the room and helped Kagome put her wedding plans into perspective. When ideas came to a halt, conversation turned to the tall dark haired man, Bankotsu, who sat quietly behind his desk still doing paperwork. Rin remained silent, focused on her work, as the other women and Hiten teased Bankotsu mercilessly about his relationship with her and probed for details.

By 6pm, Izayoi and Izumi stepped back from where the bride stood on a low stool and admired their work. Rin walked forward and draped an embroidered wrap around Kagome's bare shoulder.

"You'd better go do your make up and hair, Kagome," Hiten said as he looked at his watch. "People arrive at 7, you know."

Kagome gasped. She stepped down from the stool and grabbed Rin's hand, dragging her out the room. "Do my make up for me, Rin?" she asked as they rushed up the stairs.

She nodded and gasped her agreement as she was pushed into Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom. Said man looked up from his position on the bed where he was watching television.

"Hello Inuyasha," Rin said as she tried to catch her breath while Kagome ran around finding her shoes and doing her hair.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"She's only got an hour to get ready for the dinner."

"Oh. I'll leave you two to it then," he said and left quickly, knowing how irate his fiancée could get when disturbed at such a time.

At exactly 7pm, Kagome came down the stairs with a tired looking Rin behind her. Grinning her thanks at her friend, Kagome left her to find Inuyasha. Rin leaned heavily against the banister and watched as Izayoi and Izumi walked past accompanied by several other very beautiful ladies, one of whom was Kagura. She looked up as she heard male voices coming towards her and saw Bankotsu and Hiten, both dressed in suits, coming down the corridor from the studio.

"Hey Rin! I see you're all dressed," Hiten said as he saw her. "What's the matter?" he asked with a frown as he saw her leaning against the banister.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," she said with a small smile.

Hiten smiled affectionately at her and straightened the straps on her dress before smiling at her and leaving Bankotsu alone with her. The pair stared at his retreating figure. Rin smiled and turned to look at the man beside her.

"It seems he can be nice when he feels like it."

"It would seem so." He looked down at her and smiled. "You look beautiful, Rin."

She blushed. "Thank you. Shall we go in and find our seats?"

Nodding, Bankotsu followed the small woman into the large room. Once again, she had picked the perfect dress for this occasion. Instead of the long dress she had chosen last time, she wore a knee length red dress. The bodice was tight and showed off her curves in just the right way, while the full skirt bounced as she moved. Black stilettos made her an inch taller than normal, but she was still small in comparison to the man she walked beside and her hair cascaded down over one shoulder from where it had been tied up. Bankotsu grinned to himself as he walked behind her into the main room. He was truly a lucky man. He lengthened his stride and caught up with her, wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way towards the table showing the seating arrangements.

Sesshoumaru watched from the main table where he sat between his sister and brother. He watched the way she moved and how she smiled at the people she knew. A frown creased his brow as he saw Bankotsu wrap his arm around her. A tap on his arm caused him to tear his murderous gaze from the man walking beside her to look at his sister who sat demurely beside him.

"Don't make it so obvious, nii-san," she whispered as she leaned over to speak to him.

"Make what obvious?"

"The fact that you'd like to kill him for having his hands on her," Izumi said with a vague smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look that feigned innocence. "Was it really that obvious?"

Izumi laughed and patted his arm. "Just let it pass tonight. I know it's hard, but we'll work something out for you," she said with an affectionate smile.

Nodding, he looked away and across the room. From where he sat on the raised platform which the main table stood on, he had a clear view of the entire room and its occupants. H may not be able to talk to her, but he could still look at her.

-

Rin was delighted that she was sharing a table with Hiten and Bankotsu. Evidently Izayoi had had the presence of mind to seat the three together. She smiled as she sat down between the two men. Looking around, her smile faltered as she saw she had a clear view of the main table and right in front of her sat Sesshoumaru. Izumi sat beside him and waved at her with a smile. Rin raised her hand and returned the wave reluctantly as she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes move in her direction. However, Rin was saved by none other than Hiten.

"We're going to get a drink, Rin," he said as he stood up. "Would you like us to bring you anything?"

"Just some water please," she said with a smile as she watched the two men walk away.

Once out of earshot, Hiten turned around and looked Bankotsu straight in the eye. "I believe someone has his eye on your Rin," he said in a serious tone.

Bankotsu stopped and looked at his friend. "Oh?"

"Sesshoumaru seems to be having trouble keeping control of his wandering eyes."

"Ah that… yes I've noticed."

"You don't seem particularly bothered," Hiten said in confusion.

"I'm not. Rin chose to be with me and not him. Despite that, I won't let him have Rin, but there's no reasons for me to take drastic steps that could upset her. I'll deal with it as it happens."

Hiten sighed. "I suppose you're right. You best not let him hurt her though. I'll hold you responsible for anything that upsets her."

Slightly taken aback from Hiten's protective attitude about Rin, Bankotsu could only nod as he stepped back towards the table carrying Rin's water.

Hiten sat down heavily beside Rin when they got back and made a point of glaring at Sesshoumaru before smiling sweetly at Rin as she stared at him in confusion. She turned to look at Bankotsu as he handed her the water and he just shrugged and sat beside her. Shaking her head, Rin sat between the two men throughout the evening and watched couples begin to dance when the music started after the meal.

Glancing at Rin, Hiten stood up. "I'm going to find someone to dance with. See you later!"

"Poor woman," Rin said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance, Rin?" Bankotsu asked.

Nodding, she accepted his hand and stood up. Hand in hand, they walked onto the dance floor where they stopped near the centre. Bankotsu smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Rin smiled up at the tall man and rested her head against his chest as she had done the first night they met. As they moved slowly to the music, Bankotsu ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion as he rested his head against hers. She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, causing him to smile.

Hours later, Bankotsu sat at the table with his arm around a sleepy Rin. Hiten returned to the table and smiled at the couple. Leaning forward, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he said in a teasing voice.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Time for you to go to bed," Hiten said with a smile.

She shook her head. "I'm alright, really."

"Hiten's right," Bankotsu said gently. "You're tired and it's late. We should go."

Izumi and Izayoi came over to talk and _Izayoi smiled at Rin before looking at Bankotsu. "You might have a bit of a problem trying to get her to go home. You two can just stay the night here; you'll be coming in for work in the morning anyway. It's no trouble." She turned to look at Hiten. "You'll be staying too if you have any more to drink."_

_Hiten blushed and mumbled something about leaving after saying his goodbyes. _

_Bankotsu looked down at Rin and looked back up at Izayoi, realising that what she said made sense. "Thank you, Izayoi. I think it would be wise to accept your offer."_

_She smiled. "Good! Come, I'll show you the way."_

_Bankotsu picked Rin up and followed Izayoi out the room while Izumi remained behind. _Sesshoumaru walked over to where she stood with a small smile on her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

"You'll be pleased to know that Rin is staying the night."

His eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"It is. You will have to overlook the fact that Bankotsu is staying too though."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful for the fact that she's actually staying here."

Izumi nodded. "I've got some people to say goodbye to, I'll see you later, nii-san."

Meanwhile…

Izayoi pushed open a door to a large bedroom and walked inside with Bankotsu following behind. She walked up to the bed and pulled the covers back before closing the curtains at the enormous windows that overlooked the gardens. Turning around, she saw Bankotsu looking around the room in amazement.

"This room is amazing!" he exclaimed quietly, trying to not wake Rin who had fallen asleep as they climbed the stairs.

Izayoi smiled. "I'm glad you like it. This is one of our most comfortable guest rooms." She moved towards the door and began to close it as she went out. "Good night!"

Left alone in the enormous room, Bankotsu turned and walked towards the large bed that stood in the centre of the room. Gently, he laid Rin down and took her shoes off before covering her with the blankets. Turning away he looked around the room and saw that the bags they had brought with them tomorrow had been brought up and were sitting beside a wardrobe near the windows. He walked towards the bags and picked up his own one and began to rummage through it.

Behind him, Rin stirred and woke up. Looking around the room, she panicked as she didn't recognise her surroundings. She sat up straight in the bed with a small cry and looked around with wide, frightened eyes. Bankotsu turned around at the sound and walked towards the bed, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

She turned to look at him as he approached and launched herself at him. "Where am I?"

"We're still in the Taisho residence. Izayoi insisted we spent the night."

As realisation hit her, her eyes widened and she pulled away from him and sat back down on the bed, an embarrassed blush creeping across her face. "Oh…" was all she said.

Bankotsu smiled and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. "Seeing as you're awake, would you like to change into something a bit better to sleep in?"

"I think so," Rin said as she looked down at the tight bodice of her dress with a slight frown. "Here you go." She looked up to find Bankotsu holding out a plain black t-shirt.

Minutes later, Rin was dressed in Bankotsu's black shirt and curled up in the bed at his side. He lay on his back and looked at her fondly as he reached over to wrap an arm around her. Much to his surprise, she turned over in her sleep and snuggled close to him. Smiling, he sank down into the soft mattress and wrapped both arms around the sleeping woman before sinking into a deep sleep of his own.

-

The next morning, Rin woke up and snuggled deeper into the arms that held her. Her eyes shot open as she realised where she was. Looking up, she caught her breath as she came face to face with a sleeping Bankotsu. As she gazed into his sleeping face, she smiled. His long dark hair had come out of its permanent braid and was hanging loosely around his bare shoulders. She caught her breath again as she felt him shift against her and sink deeper in the soft bed. He rolled over and slid his arm across Rin's stomach, holding her in place at his side. Smiling again, she moved slightly to make herself more comfortable. Bankotsu mumbled something in his sleep and slid down his pillow until his head rested on her chest, his arm holding her tighter against him.

After falling asleep again, Rin woke up about an hour later to find Bankotsu still in the same position as before. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned back against the pillows, deep in thought. It felt wonderful to wake up in the arms of the man she loved. Yes, she was sure she loved him. Everything was right when he was around. Not only that, he made her happy and that was the most important reason for her loving him. A sudden movement interrupted her thoughts as she felt Bankotsu pull her closer, burying his face in the valley between her breasts. She couldn't help but smile as he moaned happily, a smile spreading across his face.

"Morning sleepy," she said quietly as she looked down at him fondly.

"Mornin."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm," he said sleepily. "Very well."

"Good. We should get up soon."

Bankotsu groaned at the thought of getting up and buried his face deeper into her chest. "Not yet. It's too early."

"It's 10am."

His eyes snapped open and he blushed when he realised where his head had been. "I suppose we should get up then."

"I think so."

With a sigh, Bankotsu pushed himself up onto one elbow beside Rin. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair before looking down at the woman beside him. She smiled up at him as she caught his eye. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away and smiling at her slightly shocked expression. Stretching massively, he leaned back against the pillows and clasped his hands behind his head.

Rin shook her head with a smile. "I'm going for a shower," she said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Okay."

Downstairs…

"Izumi! Could you do something for me?"

Izumi walked into the kitchen with a yawn to find her mother fussing over two trays of food. She looked at the curiously as Izayoi put flowers in the vases and made sure everything was in place. She turned around to look at her daughter with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I've got four breakfast trays that need to be delivered. Two for Inuyasha and Kagome and two for Bankotsu and Rin. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Okay. I'll just get Sesshoumaru to help me."

"Thank you dear," Izayoi said with a smile.

Izumi walked towards the library where she was sure she would find her brother. She walked between the books shelves searching for him.

"Nii-san?" she called when she saw a figure sitting beside the window.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me deliver the breakfast?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and put aside his book as he stood up and walked over to her. "Okay."

Moments later, Sesshoumaru was following Izumi up the stairs, both clutching two trays of food. They reached Inuyasha's door and Izumi knocked against the wooden door using her elbow. The door swung open to reveal Kagome dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt. She smiled at the pair and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Thank you so much! It smells delicious," she exclaimed happily as she lifted the covers of the food.

"Enjoy your meal!" Izumi said cheerfully as they left the room.

Turning around, she took one of the trays from Sesshoumaru and made her way towards the room Rin and Bankotsu were using. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. There was a pause. Izumi lifted her hand, not sure if she should knock again. As she stood there wondering what to do, the door opened. Bankotsu stood at the door in only a pair of jeans. He smiled as he saw Izumi and stepped back for them to come in. As they walked in, they put the food down on the table and turned around as they heard Rin come into the room dressed in a pair of jeans and Bankotsu's shirt.

"Oh! Good morning, you two!" she said with a bright smile.

"Morning Rin," Izumi responded happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. What's this?" she asked, gesturing to the two trays.

"Mother sent us up with some breakfast."

"You didn't have to! We were just about to come downstairs."

Izumi shook her head. "We'll see you downstairs later. Mother said to meet her in the studio at 11."

Izumi and Sesshoumaru walked out the room and back towards the stairs. As they walked, Sesshoumaru's mind churned as he thought of the scene he had just witnessed. He was not impressed when Bankotsu has opened the door in nothing but a pair of jeans and even more so when Rin appeared wearing what was obviously one of his shirts. He sighed as he returned to the library and sank down into his chair. Perhaps it was wrong of him to want to try and break them up? Perhaps he should just accept that she was with someone else and not him?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angel in Disguise**_

Chapter 6

It was four months later when Rin started to notice that something was wrong. She spent time wondering if she was imagining things, but eventually, after weeks of observing, she realised that she was not. It was clear that Izumi thought Bankotsu was attractive. That didn't bother her, he was indeed very attractive. What bothered her was the fact that Bankotsu's eyes seemed to have a habit of straying towards Izumi whenever she was in the room. She couldn't deny that Izumi was very pretty. She had grown into a fine young woman.

One week before Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, Rin decided to bring it up and question Bankotsu. She had asked him, as casually as possible, what he thought of Izumi. He had stiffened a little, but remained silent for a moment before answering. When he answered, he merely stated that he thought she was a good person and that Rin had nothing to worry about. With a sigh, Rin had hung her head and walked into the kitchen, leaving Bankotsu alone with his book. She shook her head and told herself that she was being silly. Bankotsu would never lie to her. If that's all he thought of her, then he had to be right. Even though she wanted to believe this, she still had an uneasy feeling.

-

On the day of the wedding, Rin, Izayoi and Izumi fussed around Kagome as they made sure everything was perfect for her special day. About 15 minutes before the service was due to start, Hiten looked through the door and smiled at Kagome. She looked truly radiant. He came into the room and as was his habit, he adjusted her hair slightly before stepping back to admire her along with the other women.

"Inuyasha's a lucky man, Kagome," he said with a grin.

"Thank you, Hiten," Kagome said with a blush.

Hiten nodded and turned to Rin. "There's something I want to talk to you about. Do you mind if we talk after the wedding?"

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather not say it here."

"Come now, Hiten," Izayoi said with a smile. "You can say anything in front of us."

"No. I truly believe that I should speak to Rin alone about this. In any case, I wouldn't want to ruin Kagome's special day."

Rin shrugged. "We can talk at the after party, okay?"

"Good." He turned and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Kagome said aloud. "Do you know, Rin?"

"No."

The women turned and stared at Rin's uncharacteristic abruptness. She had her back to them and was bent over packing away the clothes she had worn that day. Her back was rigid as she stood up and turned around to look at them, a smile on her face. Despite her best efforts, she suspected that her friends did not believe her false smile.

The wedding was beautiful and passed without incident. The crowd cheered as the couple stepped out of the church as the new Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho. Izayoi and Inutaisho walked out of the church behind their son and their daughter-in-law with enormous smiles. Izumi bounced along happily beside her parents, throwing confetti over the new couple while Rin walked behind beside Sesshoumaru who had been Inuyasha's best man. Her mind churned as she tried to find out what Hiten could possibly want to talk to her about.

After walking for what seemed like forever, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she asked in confusion.

"You were so deep in thought you forgot about the step," he said and pointed to the ground.

Following his finger, she saw that there were two steps in front of her leading up to the car park where Bankotsu had left his car. She blushed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-san."

"You can just call me Sesshoumaru. There's no need to be so formal." She nodded. "Izumi, my parents, you and I are to be going in this car," he pointed towards a black limousine nearby.

"Okay. I'll just tell Bankotsu." She walked away and found him standing beside Hiten, his eyes staring into the distance.

"Rin!" Hiten exclaimed happily. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Hiten," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting a ride with Izayoi and Inutaisho and the others."

Hiten nodded. "Naturally. You are a bride's main, Rin," he said with a grin.

"Okay. I'll see you at the party then." She leaned up and placed a kiss on Bankotsu's cheek, despite him not having spoken to her at all since they arrived at the church that morning. She sighed softly and turned and walked away towards the car where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her to get in.

-

The meal passed quickly, as did the speeches that went with it, although that could have been primarily because wasn't paying attention. She was seated at the main table between Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho. From where she sat, she could see the table where Hiten and Bankotsu were seated. She caught Hiten's eye, he smiled and waved and she smiled slightly in return. Her gaze fell to Bankotsu and she felt her heart sink. There was no need to look at where his gaze fell, it was certainly not her. Despite herself, she followed his gaze and found it directed at Izumi, who sat beside her father. Much to her dismay, she saw Izumi returning his gaze with equal intensity.

She sighed and picked up her glass and down the small amount of champagne left in it. Setting it down heavily on the table she leaned back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what she should do. Eventually, she brought her gaze back down and see Hiten beckoning her over from the back of the room. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Excuse me," she said politely as she slipped away from the table, aware that his questioning gaze followed her every move.

"Come with me," was all Hiten said when she reached him. He led her to a balcony nearby and turned around to face her with a serious expression. "Rin…" he started but didn't know how to continue.

"It's alright," she said and laid a hand on his arm. "I think I know what you're going to say."

"You've noticed it as well?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed and took her hands. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I thought he could be trusted to treat you well and look after you."

"I've suspected it for a while. He likes Izumi doesn't he?"

Hiten nodded with a frown. "It would seem so." He paused and looked at Rin intently, watching as her expression slowly changed to confusion. "What will you do now?"

"I can't end it on a whim. I'll need proof of my suspicion. I'll just wait and see how things turn out tonight."

"Alright." Hiten frowned again and pulled her into an embrace. "You're like my sister, Rin. I don't want to see you hurt."

Rin smiled into his shoulder before she pulled away to give him a teasing smile. "Thank you, nii-san."

He laughed and patted her shoulder. "Let's go back inside."

The pair walked back into the room, laughing at each other's silly jokes as they attempted to forget the real reason why they went out. Sesshoumaru watched with a frown as he watched the man hug Rin before returning to his table. Surely Rin was not considering leaving Bankotsu for him? He hoped that this other man, Hiten, was not trying to steal Rin from both him and Bankotsu. That would not be tolerated.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were on the dance floor and waved at Rin as she passed. She grinned at them as she sat down beside Sesshoumaru. After sending a brief glance towards the table where Bankotsu sat, she saw he was still staring at Izumi and she was still staring back at him. With a sigh, she shook her head and picked up her newly filled champagne glass.

"Rin."

She turned in surprise to Sesshoumaru. "Yes?"

"It is not appropriate to desire another man while being in a relationship with one man."

Blinking in confusion, she stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You do not desire Hiten?"

She laughed. "Of course not! Hiten's like a brother to me."

"I see."

Leaning over, Rin patted his hand gently before turning her gaze out over the crowd and having it fall back on the staring match between Bankotsu and Izumi. "Although, the same can be said for the man in a relationship who desires another woman," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Is that so?" She nodded. "Is that the current situation then?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied with a sigh.

"Does this other woman return his feelings?"

"From what I've seen, she does."

"You know her?!" She nodded. "Who is it?"

Rin hesitated. "I… I'm not sure I should say."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "In that case, shall we find something to take your mind from them?"

"Like what?" she stared at the stoic man beside her dubiously.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She stared at it as thought it were a snake for a moment before accepting it and being pulled to her feet. Soon, Rin found herself on the dance floor in Sesshoumaru's arms dancing slowly to the beautiful music. Blushing slightly, she kept her eyes glued to one of the buttons on his jacket, afraid of what she would see if she looked up. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly in amusement as she spun out of his arms and then back again. His hand rested lightly on her waist while the other held her hand tenderly.

Rin couldn't understand what she was feeling. This was no different to the numerous times she had danced with Inuyasha or Inutaisho when she was younger, yet somehow, it seemed very different. His gentle touch came as a surprise. She hadn't expected such gentleness from such a stoic man. His elegance as they moved across the floor also came as a surprise, she would never have guess that he was so good a dancer. Somehow, she felt at home in his arms in a way she had never felt with Bankotsu. Gathering her courage, she raised her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as she found amber eyes looking down at her intensely. Once she was able to breathe again, she gave him a dazzling smile, the kind she had previously only reserved for Bankotsu.

From his table, Hiten smiled inwardly as he watched Sesshoumaru and Rin dance. They made a perfect couple. He had been sceptical about Rin being in a relationship with Bankotsu. He liked the man, but he didn't think him the appropriate man for Rin. Looking at his friend, he shook his head as saw the staring match was still going on. Much to his surprise, Bankotsu stood up and left the table without a word. Hiten watched with a growing sense of dread as he approached the main table and spoke to Izumi. Moments later Hiten was following the dancing couple's movements with his sharp eyes. He sighed and turned his gaze back to where Rin and Sesshoumaru were dancing. He had to smirk at the obvious possessiveness in the way Sesshoumaru held her. So, Sesshoumaru had feelings for Rin. This evening could get interesting.

And interesting it was. After what seemed like hours, Hiten saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Izumi pulled Bankotsu out the room by the hand. That did not bode well. He searched the room frantically for Rin and found her still dancing with Sesshoumaru. Her head rested against his chest and her face held a content expression. For a moment, Hiten felt his panic and anger leave him at the sight. Evidently, Sesshoumaru was a man who could make her happy in ways Bankotsu could never even dream about. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Why did he have to be stuck between them? Why did Bankotsu had to leave with Izumi? Did he have a death wish? Did he not know that being with Izumi meant crossing her brothers? Both of who possessed fierce tempers and little kindness where their sister was concerned.

-

Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru after dancing him for what seemed like hours. She smiled up at him and was amazed that she was given a smile in return. A small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"It's hot in here, let's go the balcony," he said in his deep voice as his eyes scanned the room for a door to one of the many balconies.

Nodding, Rin followed him as he led her towards a door in the corner of the room. She had not noticed it before but paid that little thought. They walked out into the cool night air and Rin smiled as she breathed in the scent of the Jasmine plants nearby. Sesshoumaru leaned against the railing and looked out over the massive expanse of land that unfolded before them.

"So Rin, you work with my step mother?" She nodded; surprised that he was trying to start a conversation. "What are you working on at the moment?"

Her eyes lit up as she thought about her current project. "An elderly lady on the far side of town has a mansion and wants it redecorated. It's a lovely old house." Her eyes gazed off into the distance and excitement crept into her voice as she described the house and what she was going to do to it.

Sesshoumaru listened intently as she spoke. He spoke little but when he did, he praised her ideas. She grinned when he offered a couple of his own ideas. Izayoi had decided that she could work on this project alone. She had enough trust in Rin to know that she would do a good job on the house. Turning to her companion, Rin suggested that he come to the studio so that she could show him all her ideas and so that he could give her his opinion. He had smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." He had said.

Rin had opened her mouth to respond when a loud moan interrupted them. Turning around, she followed Sesshoumaru towards the source of the noise. Suddenly, he stopped short and Rin almost walked into him. Looking up at him, she stared at the hard expression on his face. Following his gaze, she gasped at the scene that met her eyes. A couple were standing in the corner, almost completely out of sight in the darkness. The woman was pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around the man's waist as he buried his face in her neck. The woman's eyes were closed in ecstasy and she moaned again, but her eyes shot open when she heard Rin's gasp. Her jaw dropped and the man, sensing her stiffness, turned to look over his shoulder.

Rin felt her eyes fill with tears as she recognised the man as Bankotsu and the woman as Izumi. Her legs slid down from his waist as she gazed at the pair before her in shock. Bankotsu let go of her and took a step towards Rin, his hand outstretched.

"Rin…" he started.

She shook her head childishly and stepped back. "Don't touch me!" she said as she struggled to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"Rin, please listen. It's not what it looks like."

Again, she shook her head. "It's over," she said softly before turning and running back into the room, tears streaming down her face.

Bankotsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had forgotten Sesshoumaru had been standing there and suddenly felt rather uncomfortable under the man's angry gaze. Sesshoumaru's gaze left Bankotsu to look at his sister.

"So you were the woman she was talking about," he said in a low voice as he looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru… try to understand," she said in a small voice, cowering behind Bankotsu.

"Understand? I understand perfectly." He paused. "I'm ashamed that my sister would do something as low as this."

Izumi's jaw dropped open. "A… Ashamed?"

"That's what I said," he responded in a cold tone. "I thought you valued Rin as a friend."

"I… I do!"

"You certainly proved how much you value her friendship tonight didn't you?" Izumi lowered her gaze as a blush coloured her face. "I'm disgusted with both of you." He stopped and turned away from the pair. "Especially you, Izumi."

With that said, he went back into the room to find Rin. He walked through the room and up to the main table where he could get a good view of the room and its occupants. As he stood there scanning the room, Inuyasha came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned around to find Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izayoi standing behind him. He eyes them all with impatience.

"What?" he asked coldly.

Inuyasha winced. "We just wanted to know if you know what's wrong with Rin."

"Where is she?"

"She ran out the room about 5 minutes ago, crying. Hiten took her home," Izayoi said quietly. "What's happened?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'll tell you later. First, can you give me her address please?"

Nodding in understanding, Izayoi disappeared to write it down for him. Inutaisho and Inuyasha stared at him in confusion.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back."

-

Once he had her address, Sesshoumaru was in his car and speeding towards the house. His car screeched to a halt outside the house and he ran up the path to the door where he knocked and tapped his foot impatiently until the door was opened by Hiten. The man eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously but let him in after a moment.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked immediately.

Hiten grimaced. "She's in her room. She won't come out, she's been crying since I brought her back." He paused and looked at Sesshoumaru. "What happened? She won't tell me."

Sesshoumaru sighed and dropped down into a nearby seat, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Suffice it to say that Bankotsu and Izumi were caught in the act."

"What?!" Hiten roared as he stared angrily at the man who sat before him. "Is this true?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll kill him," Hiten growled as he paced the room, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I warned him and he just didn't listen."

Walking up to him, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Calm down. We must deal with Rin before we deal with them."

Taking a deep breath, Hiten sighed. "You're right." He glanced towards Rin's bedroom door. "What do we do?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and thought carefully. "Izayoi always says chocolate can cheer up anyone. It won't make her completely better, but it should help."

Hiten looked sceptical. "I'm not sure about this, but it's worth a try. I'll go and buy some. Try and get her to come out."

Sesshoumaru watched as Hiten picked up his coat and walked out the door. With a sigh, he walked towards Rin's door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. After a moment, Sesshoumaru gave up and stood beside the door, trying to think of what to do next. He could hear muffled sobs from behind the door and it wrenched his heart terribly. Eventually, seeing now alternative, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Rin was curled up on her bed, her sobs muffled by the pillow she was clutching tightly to her chest. She looked up as she felt the bed dip and saw Sesshoumaru sitting beside her, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears again and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he rubbed her back soothingly until the sobs subsided.

Pulling back, she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for crying all over you."

Sesshoumaru smiled gently and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are entitled to cry and I don't mind being your handkerchief."

She giggled slightly before looking down, sadness creeping into her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to come into the living room and sit and eat the chocolate I bought you," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hiten!" she exclaimed as she saw the tall man standing in the doorway holding a bag.

Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it shyly and followed the men into the living room where she sat on the sofa between them. It was awkward for a moment as she struggled to find something to say. Fortunately, Hiten saved her by pushing a bag into her hands. She looked inside curiously and found several different bars of chocolate.

"Thank you, Hiten," she said as she looked up at him.

He ruffled her hair. "It's okay princess. You shouldn't be sad," he said with a smile.

While Rin examined the different chocolates Hiten had brought her, Sesshoumaru put on a film and sat down beside her as it started. Following Hiten's example, he slipped his shoes off and made himself comfortable. Rin smiled and curled up between them as she turned her eyes to the film.


End file.
